1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an input system, and particularly to an input system that combines a mouse and a planar sensing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A touch function allows a user to utilize at least one finger or object to touch any icon of a touch panel for performing a corresponding function. Large industrial equipment, household appliances, and medical equipment have all used the touch function in the past. However, the touch function is also generally found today in consumer electronic products, such as mobile phones, tablet computers and electronic books.
The touch function in the consumer electronic products can take the place of buttons or a mouse to perform functions (such as hot keys) that cannot be performed rapidly using the buttons or the mouse, which results in the consumer electronic products with the touch function being cool, convenient, and fashionable. In a product without the touch function, the user can only rely on a keyboard or a mouse to input commands, unless the user replaces the product without the touch function with a product with the touch function. Therefore, the prior art does not provide a function similar to the touch panel when the user uses a product without the touch function.